Reila
by CC.Hawkeye
Summary: Cuando Una serie de recuerdos al aire solo le hacen recapacitar lo que siempre estuvo en su corazón...ella. Basada en el tema Reila de the GazettE
1. Chapter 1

Cuando era un joven de 15 años con sueños en su mente para su país se dirigió hacia quien le habían dicho que era el mejor alquimista, con un conocimiento que superaba cualquier expectativa; el fuego, pero no sabía que ese fuego llegaría a quemarlo desde su punto ciego. Un punto ciego que jamás creyó tener…hasta que la conoció a ella. Esa niña de 12 años; en ese pórtico descuidado con la lluvia como testigo, sus grandes y expresivos ojos color ámbar que lo hipnotizaron en el mismo momento que se encontraron con sus orbes ónix, había algo en esa chica que le capturo desde ese instante, no fue su obvia belleza era algo más profundo, algo que desordeno su paradigma con respecto a las mujeres, una calidez desde el interior de su pecho comenzó a crecer….un fuego hasta hoy creía tener bajo control. Claro y obvio, él era El Gran Alquimista de la Llama capaz de controlar las flamas….pero menos esta. Desde que fue recibido por su maestro comenzó un arduo entrenamiento de las bases de la alquimia, no fue tan difícil para él ya que tenía nociones básicas, horas y horas leyendo y resolviendo ecuaciones que el maestro Hawkeye le deba como deberes…siempre inmerso en sus estudios, totalmente abstraído del mundo pero siempre alguien conseguía sacarlo de los libros, una mano pálida y fina perteneciente a una niña que depositaba un plato con un bocadillo y un vaso de leche, siempre la seguía con su mirada hasta la puerta para murmurar un suave -_"__gracias__"_- cosa de que solo ella pudiera escucharlo y recibir una suave sonrisa de parte de ella… en esos momentos eran cuando los iris de color ámbar cobraban algo de brillo iluminando la habitación para luego desaparecer tras la puerta de madera….con ese simple contacto visual le daba ánimos para seguir con sus estudios.

En el momento de su partida, con solo 17 años, le había dicho solamente a ella, de 14 años, que se uniría a los militares debido al ya conocido odio que profesaba su maestro hacía estos. No pudo evitar sentir que algo se contraía en el interior de su corazón al momento de contarle sobre su decisión, como si algo se quebrara, pero no dijo nada, no quería verla triste. Aquellas esferas ámbar, a las cuales estaba tan habituado en tan poco tiempo de estancia en ese hogar; aquel hogar que se estaba cayéndose a pedazos al parecer desde antes de que llegara. Con el tiempo, 2 años estudiando con su maestro, había aprendido mucho de esa, ahora, joven silenciosa que solía aparecer en los momentos indicados con algo de comer; siempre desayunaba, almorzaban y cenaban juntos ya que su maestro nunca se movía de su estudio. Conversaban de cosas triviales, de hecho más bien él era quien parloteaba con la boca media llena de comida, para contarle de sus logros de trasmutaciones simples y ella siempre le respondía con esa suave sonrisa y alguna que otra palabra…. A pesar de sus monólogos eran los momentos más agradables del día, compartir con alguien durante las comidas; los días de fiestas eran simple, solo ellos dos en esa pequeña casa que por alguna razón ahora se sentía como un hogar. Pero ahora debía partir dejándola atrás; -"_espérame __afuera __mientras __hablo __con __el __maestro_"- le dijo mientras la carreta esperaba afuera de la casa y volver al interior de la casa; terminó por discutir con su maestro al enterarse que se uniría a los militares, -_"__largo __de __aquí __perro__ de __los __militares__"_- fueron las últimas palabras que escucho de él. Al salir y enfrentar sus hermosos ámbar, que ahora creía que eran más hermosos que antes, tenían un brillo que solo hasta el momento de su despedida pudo notar, ahí estaba otra vez esa calidez que nació en el momento de conocerla pero tenía un matiz diferente que no podía distinguir; él sabía que era importante y especial, le prometió antes de partir que volvería, como fuera pero volvería, mientras le besaba la mejilla como despedida provocando por primera vez en los 2 años que la conocía una reacción inesperada; sus mejillas estaban rosada, sus ojos cristalizado y sus labios levente abiertos ….. En su pecho, algo exploto, algo totalmente desconocido que le decía -_"__quédate__…__..quédate __por __ella__"_- pero su sueño era más grande, su ambición era más grande, ser Alquimista Estatal.

_Desde que nos conocimos_


	2. Chapter 2

_¿Cuánto te han herido? ¿Cuánto has soportado?_

Con su promesa cumplida, graduado de la escuela militar, la muerte de su maestro fue algo totalmente inesperado. El funeral, al que solo asistieron solo ellos dos, como siempre solo ellos.

Volver a encontrarla con si vestido negro y un chaleco que hacía notar sus curvas; ella con 17 años y él 20 años, -_"__maldita__ sea__"_- pensó para sus adentros, el maestro acaba de morir en sus brazos y él solo podía pensar en ella… Caminaron a casa en silencio, ese silencio que solo pertenecía a ellos dos, otra vez solo ellos dos, jamás incomodo o desagradable era como si siempre estuvieron juntos, pero algo lo hizo despertar; ella le había pedido ir a una habitación para decirle algo importante sobre la investigación de su padre y al momento de voltearse tras cerrar la puerta su mente se desconecto del mundo y todo lo acontecido… Ella estaba ahí de espadas a él medio desnuda, su chaleco en el suelo y el cierre de su vestido abajo develando la parte superior de su cuerpo mientras cubría sus pechos con sus manos; el tatuaje, no se dio cuenta el mismo cuando ya estaba trazando los círculos a través de la pálida piel haciéndola saltar suavemente.

Mientras estudiaba cada símbolo y tratar de descifrar las inscripciones no pudo evitar sentir impotencia por no poder evitar tal atrocidad y odio hacia su maestro, por violar la inocencia de un ángel, sí el recuerdo que tenía de ella antes de abandonar esa casa era la de un bondadoso ángel que ahora había sido convertido en libro de alquimia; por las manos de un monstruo, algo que él sabía bien que ella odiaba por quitarle la atención de su padre. Al momento de sentir la suavidad y calor de su piel comenzó a pensar en qué momento aquella niña de 14 años se había convertido en una mujer, al darse cuenta de ese pensamiento volvió a su mente el último recuerdo que tenía de esa chica…. Nació como un reflejo, la abrazó consiguiendo que saltara, en volvió su brazo por sobre los que cubrían sus pecho y el otro por su cintura hundiendo su rostro en la curva de su cuello –_"__maldito__sea__"_- murmuro mientras la apretaba más contra su cuerpo logrando que sus cortos cabello rubio hicieran cosquillas en su rostro; tenía que detenerlo, tenía que detener ese pensamiento que era muy similar al momento de su partida –_"__bésala__…__hazlo__"_- pero no podía faltar el respeto a la memoria de su maestro; a regañadientes comenzó a separarse de ella pero mientras desasía el abrazo no pudo evitar acariciar el brazo y el plano vientre para luego tomar la tela delantera del vestido acomodándolo con ayuda de ella cerrando el cierre de la vestimenta.

-_"__¿Este __es __el __secreto __del __que __él __hablaba?__"_-le pregunto; él, ahora era solo él, ese hombre dejó de ser su maestro para transformarse en el monstruo que mancilló a una criatura inocente y pura. –_"__él__ dijo __que __cualquier __alquimista__ no __podría __descifrar a__lgo __tan __complejo__"_- dijo ella, mientras se volteaba para mirarlo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas debido a su anterior estado de semi-desnudes. Apartó su mirada para posarla en el suelo donde aún permanecía el chaleco para recogerlo –_"__no__ tienes __que __usar __esto __si __ya __lo __he __visto__"_- dijo, mientras lo colgaba prolijamente en una de las sillas de la habitación.

Procedió a sentarse en el único sillón de la casa para apoyar su codo en el costado y posar su mentón en su mano para mirarla mientras permanecía en el centro de la habitación con la mirada perdida –_"__ven__…__siéntate__"_- dijo al momento de extender su mano hacia ella invitándola. Caminando a paso lento y depositar su mano sobre la más grande, él jalo suavemente de ella para acercarla más abrazándola consiguiendo que posara su cabeza en el hombro, acaricio la piel desnuda de su brazo mientras cerraba los ojos y rememoraba la imagen general del tatuaje. Permanecieron así por un tiempo indefinido hasta que ella rompió el silencio –_"__él__ dijo __que __debía __seguir __su __legado__"_- dijo ella, eso consiguió sacarlo de sus pensamiento y mirarla, ella tomo la solapa de su chaqueta para mirarlo sin deshacer el abrazo –_"__dijo __que __alguien __debía __sucederlo, __que__ debía __guardarlo __de __cualquiera __con __malas__ intenciones__ ya __que __podría __traer __muchos __problemas__"_- hizo una pausa para hundir su rostro en su pecho y apretar más la solapa de la chaqueta militar, esto lo sorprendió aun mucho más, ella se lo había mostrado, eso solo podía significar una cosa –_"__yo __no __creo __que __pue~__"_- ella apretó su cuerpo contra el de él –_"__por__favor__…__.No__ dejes__ que__ sea __en __vano__"_- dijo en forma de suplica, tomo sus hombros para separarla y conseguir que lo mirara –"_su__ muerte__ no __fue __en__ vano__… __su__ investigación __es__ un __gran __apor~-_una vez más ella no lo dejo terminar _–"__el__ ya __estaba __muerto__"__-_dijo ella fríamente y continuar –_"__un __alquimista__ muere __al __momento __de__ dejar __de __buscar__ la __verdad__"__-_ dijo ella mientras tenia la mirada perdida; esas fueron las misma palabras de su maestro, su investigación ya estaba completa hace años, ese hombre estaba muerto en vida hace varios años y ella nunca derramo ni una sola lagrima…

* * *

><p>Segundo chapter~<p>

Muchas gracias a laura-eli89 por ser la primera en dejar un review me animo mucho a subir este capítulo, de verdad muchas gracias en cuanto lo leí rodé en la cama XD y también a mi vecina y amiga Miiku que me dio apoyo en seguir escribiéndolo n_n


	3. Chapter 3

_¿Qué piensas cuando estás quieta silenciosamente?  
><em>

No era necesario volver a repasar por su mente Ishbal, ella había estado ahí en su peor momento, cuando fue la escoria humana más grande, en el lugar donde menos creía poder encontrarla pero ahí estuvo, salvando su vida y haciéndole recordar "ese sueño maravilloso" en propias palabras de ella; de seguro en algún momento lo odio por hacer tales atrocidades con el legado que ella misma había deseado guardar para él pero hoy ese ya era un fantasma que dormía en paz, después del día prometido los trabajos para restaurar la cultura y la religión del pueblo con el ayuda entre los ishbalitas y el Estado, claramente el _Führer_ Grumman estaba tras todo ese apoyo, estaban mejorando las relaciones consiguiendo que la gente volviera, algunos con un poco de desconfianza aun así la gente más joven albergaba las esperanzas de cambio que él tanto anhelaba.

Hasta entonces ella seguía ahí; después de la muerte de Hughes y todo lo que eso significo para él, el color ámbar, aun le recordaban que debía seguir. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento que sus ojos tenían la verdad que él necesitaba; no había más que decir….ella fue y seguía siendo la viva imagen de todo lo que lo impulsaba a seguir a la cima, esa cima que cada vez estaba más cerca.

En ocasiones se preguntaba por qué ella nunca lo cuestiono más; el no decirle sobre la muerte de Hueges a los Elric, su descuido con Scar y la lluvia, dejar la seguridad de su oficina por salvarla a ella y Fuery; su mirada expectante a sus ordenes velando por él eso era todo lo que podía vislumbrar.

Desde que la conoció creyó que sería una mujer diferente, ahora siendo militar no quitaba el hecho de que era una mujer con sueños ¿Ella había tenido un sueño antes de conocerlo? Nunca se lo pregunto; hizo suyo el sueño de cambiar el país y ayudar a la gente con la alquimia; pero él jamás le pregunto si quería ser madre o maestra, tener una familia o a alguien a quien esperar en casa con la cena lista y quizás un pequeño niño o niña jugando con ella a la espera de ese alguien. Su ingenuo sueño provoco borrar del mapa esos esquemas sociales para el futuro de una mujer como ella… la había arrastrado a la guerra y con ello al pecado de jalar del gatillo manchando sus manos con sangre por él y su ingenuo sueño. Aun cuando le decía que eso era el camino que ella misma había elegido no le quitaba la culpa.

Toda una historia juntos, había tanto en juego pero ese sentimiento en su pecho que seguía ahí más fuerte que antes. Aun que era diferente, una mezcla entre necesidad y deseo que cobrara tanta fuerza como una avalancha.

Claro, había salido con otras mujeres pero no era el mismo deseo; este era uno que buscaba llenar un vacío que solo dejaba de existir cuando estaba en la oficina… sí en la maldita oficina llena de papeleo y ¿por qué solo ahí? Ha~ cierto, ella estaba ahí regañándolo por no hacer la tonta burocracia pero en cierto punto era agradable, compartir con ella y sentirla caminar dos pasos más atrás desde su lado derecho. Ahora que lo pensaba más detenidamente, sus citas esporádicas con una que otra chica que eran la mayoría rubias y casi de su estatura ¿tal vez se estaba volviendo loco? O ¿solo fue una conjetura al azar?... cualquiera que fuera la respuesta ya no le veía al caso a esas citas cuando había mucho que hacer por Ishbal y ella estaría ahí, apoyándolo, como siempre había sido.

* * *

><p>Lo tenía escrito hace un par de semanas atrás como los anteriores pero quería agregar un par de cosilla más…debe ser el sushi que prepare hoy ya que he subido más de 1 capitulo a la vez el día de hoy XD<p>

Bueno eso por ahora, gracias a Miiku, laura-eli89 y hina-hatake – acabo de leer tu review mil gracias *w*-…. Subiré el 4 hoy mismo ya que me dio un atacaso de inspiración estoy segura que es el sushi que hice XD

Saludos a todas3


	4. Chapter 4

_No es necesaria una razón, lo ves_

Era la segunda vez que viajaban a Ishbal después de estar casi 2 meses en el hospital; el tratamiento de Havoc con la piedra dio sus resultado y estaba terminando su recuperación bajo el cuidado de la Teniente Catalina, la última piedra de la que tenían conocimiento se utilizo en él para recuperar la vista cosa que había resultado con éxito… y aun podía recordarlo

.:Flash Back:.

La luz azul que reflejaba la aplicación de una trasmutación iluminaba toda la habitación, habían esperado que fuera pasada la media noche para utilizarla y evitar llamar la atención de alguna enfermera o medico. Solo estaba Marco-san y ellos dos desde que compartían habitación de hospital. _–"__Bien,__solo __hay __que __esperar __a __que __pase __un__ poco __la __molestia__ y __utilices __el__ vendaje __por__ un __par __de __días__"__-_ mientras realizaba el vendaje correspondiente…-"_y__ no __puedo __probar __solo __por __un __momento __ahora?__"_- pensado en que el proceso no había resultado del todo positivo como habían calculado _–"__mmmm__… __tal __vez __el __que __este__ oscuro__ no__ ayude__ mucho__ a sí__ que __es __mejor __que __esperes __un __par __de __días, __ahora __será__ mejor __que __me __vaya __o __pueden__ verme_"- mientras se acercaba a la puerta y volteo una última vez para despedirse-_ "__buenas __noches__ teniente, __coronel__…"_- y desapareció entre la oscuridad del pasillo.

El silencio era incomodo debido a la incertidumbre de la remota probabilidad de fallar, pero "La Verdad" no podía ser tan mala, cierto?. Ya el silencio era insoportable… -_"__teniente,__ cree __que __podría __ayudarme __con __esto?_- pregunto al aire mientras tanteaba donde se encontraba el nudo del vendaje, sabía que ella estaba ahí podía oírla respirar pausadamente y cuando menos espero sintió como unas sabanas se deslizaban para dar paso del sonido de pies descalzos en el frio suelo de la habitación, un paso…dos pasos…tres pasos y sus manos tocaron las suyas con suavidad.

Riza no podía hablar ya que su garganta aun estaba herida y no podía darse el lujo de permanecer mucho en el hospital, según ella, tenía que recuperarse lo antes posible y estar lista para partir a los trabajos de Ishbla en cuanto él se recuperara…-_"__ha~__siempre __tan __practica __para __todo__"_-pensó.

Las vendas resbalar por su cabeza lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, tomo sus muñecas con suavidad para jalar de ella y hacer que se sentara a un lado de la cama. La luz de la luna iluminaba lo suficiente, abrió los ojos con lentitud; en un comienzo todo se veía borroso incluso sin forma, la sensación de ardor era leve pero aun así algo molesta pero su suave tacto impidió que tocara sus propios ojos, pudo ver unos rastros de amarillo y luego de un par de parpadeos más el ámbar... ese color tan cálido y tenue que cobraba fuerza con el brillo de la luna.

Pero algo no encajaba con la primera imagen que esperaba ver, sabía que tendría una venda en su cuello; lagrimas…de un color casi plata por la luz nocturna, no retuvo la necesidad de dirigir su mano a su rostro y limpiar el líquido que corría por sus mejillas. Ahí estaba otra vez, por algún motivo era increíblemente más fuerte que todas las ocasiones anteriores… no se dio cuenta en qué momento sus frentes entraron en contacto y la mano de ella sobre su muñeca mientras cerraba sus ojos fuertemente logrando que sus lagrimar fueran más fuerte.

-_"__lo__ lamento__…__.__Siento __tanto __causarte__ momento__s tristes__"_- se escucho suave y profundo en la habitación, ahora podía ver con claridad; ella llorando otra vez por su culpa como cuando lo creyó muerto por obra de Lujuria… pero algo no encajaba, ella estaba sonriendo? Sus ojos no daban crédito la sonrisa por la cual había luchado años estaba ahí. MOMENTO! En que instante la quería ver sonreír?... En ese preciso segundo el fuego se salió de control, absurdo el no perdía el control de las llamas…

En medio de la noche de esa habitación de hospital, su mano se dirigió suavemente por los cabellos sueltos hacia la nuca de su compañera y se acerco con forme avanzaba su mano… sus labios se unieron con lentitud y mientras se hundía en ese mar de perdición pudo sentir como ella luego de unos leves segundos le respondía con timidez suavidad. La estrecho con fuerzas en sus brazos luego de que sus pulmones les exigieron aire y ella escondió su cara en su pecho cuanto daría por ver su cara en ese momento; sí estaba perdido, pudo saborear sus lágrimas que por algún motivo que hasta hoy desconocía eran dulces.

_Después de tanto, vuelvo a ti_

* * *

><p>Tatan~! Como dije más de un capitulo en un día aun que el final no me convenvio del todo, prometo compensar por eso me costó bastante el final pero creo que ya basta de rodeos entre esos dos :<p>

De ahora en adelante creo que necesitare un par de ideas locas tengo algunas pero no sé si aun sea buena tan pronto –siempre son bien recibidas las sugerencias- también los tomatazos, lechugasos y etc~ XD

Saludos a todas n_n


End file.
